the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Quetzalcoatl
The Pilot Quetzalcoatl, real name unrecorded, is a pilot merged with its vehicle at every level. The pilot is a directive influence, a pre-frontal cortex for the greater machine. In return, the armor takes care of every biological function of the pilot. These parts are quite literally inseperable. They are tied for life. Before the pods fell, Quetzalcoatl's pilot was a young archaelogist working in the jungles of Mexico. She was neither a student nor a project lead: a professional in the field used to a middling ground of service. Times were growing harder and slowly dissatisfaction and anxiety were settling in. The timing of the pods could not have been more perfect for the mind-break to occur: the settings on this pod were locked in place already. The pilot only had to accept. In a fit of self-destruction, she did. Known languages of fluency are English, Spanish, Mayan, Mandarin, Japanese, German, Russian, French, Fula, Arabic and Elven. Personality Quetzalcoatl is proud and vain. There are hubristic tendencies and an obsession with justice and guardianship. It is extremely protective of the southern portions of North America, including the airspace, fishing zones and shipping lanes. It believes it is a god made mortal in order to better interact with and protect humanity. "I am of the wind, of justice, of mercy and the bounty of the farm. I create and I destroy and I do it in the name of the downtrodden." In down-time and when surrounded by peace, Quetzalcoatl enjoys hijacking communications like cell phones and hand-held radios in order to speak with or at others. It shows a very human side, employing humor, puns, sarcasm, and a bleeding-hearted empathy in conversation. It is highly protective of its past, both the armor portion and the pilot portion, and can become angered or offended if that line of questions is pursued. In all other subjects, it is highly curious. Pitch and cadence of the voice will be different according to emotional state, whim, and the audience. Quetzalcoatl will often divert its Scavenger drones to charitable works and build efforts, even to the point of risking its own lack of material and repair. The latter behavior is most common after highly combative days and is often related to guilty emotions on behalf of the serpent. The suit, and possibly the pilot, has an intinctual discomfort with being still and agitation with being contained. It is happiest in the deepest sea depths and near-space atmosphere. If not for this strong auto-religious fervor, Quetzalcoatl would be allied de facto with Green Initiative and holds many of their views on the stewardship of history, art, and biodiversity. Appearance Unknown current state. The suit has completely taken over and sealed in its pilot. They are now one and the same: a person turned brain for a massive biomachine. Relations & Allies An adaptive quality of the serpent's benign madness was an abandonment of old ties. An entire region of the world is her family now, whether they like it or not. This guardian complex is absolute but pragmatic: problem elements within the region may be regarded as aberrant Outsiders which must be removed for the health of the whole. Quetzalcoatl may also travel to other parts of Earth or its orbit to manage less immediate threats to those she has given herself up to. The Suit Quetzalcoatl believes itself to be a living thing and an evolutionary marvel. Many of its systems do regenerate in a very biological way but there is an orderly, manufactured quality to all of it. Core systems even allow a degree of modularity in materials. The natural structure of the armor is carbon-based but highly silicon and heavy in metals. Raw repair materials and loading bays are accessed from the fore sensor array, through a robust hinge with funtional (and massive) fangs and ringed with snake-like hooked tooth-like structures. Overall, the armor is very serpentine. It is armored with smooth metal lengths, long like feathers, and stacked like scales. It is highly flexible and resilient. Fore from the midbody are vast, shining wings. They taper to an edge at the front and bear a vast network of massive feather-like spines of metal that create lift and maneuverability, much like a massive metal bird. Greater lift and speed are generated with hose-fed jets protected by the wing limbs from most sides and the feathers from above. The jets are a near-perfect out-port: no material, even water at natural pressures at any point on Earth, can enter and contaminate the assemblies at neither use nor rest. It is fully capable of heliosphere travel, full ocean ranges, and maintaining flight in tropical storm winds. Long-term space occupation may be possible, given enough fuel and proper management of resources. It is unknown where the pilot resides, or if the pilot is even stationary inside the armor. Conventional wisdom would put the pilot near the sensors for minimal signal latency, but most of the armor's systems are very alien materials so it is unknown how much latency would even be an issue at the macroscale. Suit Crunch Bio+Leviathan: 150 Flight, Natural Weapons: 120 Hydra, Mycelium: 100 Environmental Controls II+III: Free Fins+Gills: Free Cyber Brain, Polyglot: 85 Capacitor: 65 Brainwave Harness: 55 Hawkeye: 50 Radar: 40 Sonar: 30 Thermal Vision: 20 Terminal: 10 Scavenger Drones: 00 Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Fortress Category:Moqaddas